


my little baby

by place_spaceship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of sappy feelings, just tell me to delete it and i will im so sorry, omg i hate tagging ugh, this is so bad wow im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: renjun looks adorable in jeno's clothes.jeno and renjun cry and tell each other how they feel.they kiss.(this sucks, im sad so i wrote this)





	my little baby

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry about this, if this sucks so much i can delete it, please just be straight up and tell me if i should delete this or not.

Renjun had just spent the best day with Jeno. They went out to the park and swung, slid, and savoured every moment of it in the morning. They spent the afternoon at the mall, pretending to buy everything they wanted. They watched the beautiful sunset atop the hill behind Jeno's house. They had dinner under the stars and watched them glow above them. What a beautiful ending to a beautiful day with the most beautiful boy, they both thought.

"I can't be bothered going home, I'm staying the night," said the older boy, his head leaning up against Jeno's pillows.  
"Ok, did you bring a change of clothes?" said Jeno, he had lay across Renjun's chest. His eyes shot up from his phone to meet Renjun's innocent gaze. The older boy shook his head,  
"I was going to but I didn't think I'd stay," he shrugged his shoulders. Jeno groaned and half-heartedly sat up and made his way over to his drawers,  
"I don't think any of my clothes will fit you but, oh well," he giggled. Jeno was a lot bigger than Renjun, broad shouldered, and buff. But actually, thinking about it, everything was a lot bigger than Renjun. He had always been quite small for his age, and even looked like a child at the age of 18. The younger boy pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Renjun to change in to as pyjamas. Renjun smiled and took the clothes to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later, Jeno had slipped under the covers with the lights off staring at his instagram feed on his phone. The bedroom door opened and the light of the hallway spilled and exposed a tiny Renjun in clothes that were obviously too big for him. He held a look of what could only be described as disgust. Jeno pulled his phone to see Renjun standing there in the doorway in his clothes and in an instant his eyes turned to hearts, his lips pouted and his voiced cracked,  
"awww Injuni!!" He said, sitting up, "You look so cute!" He giggled. It was true, Renjun was absolutely to die for, his small frame made it seem like he was to be taken care of, which is exactly the mindset Jeno was always in at all times. Renjun was his little baby, he had to hold and protect him at all costs. He had it in his mind that Renjun was too pure to be hurt. I think it's called love? Anyway, he reached out to motion to him, "Come here, oh my gosh." Renjun padded his way across the floor and on to the bed in front of Jeno. The younger turned him around and pulled him back against his chest, wrapped his arms around Renjun's chest tightly and put his head on his shoulder,  
"I look stupid," said Renjun, looking defeated and annoyed,  
"You look so precious, my baby," said Jeno, tightening his grip even more. His heart started to beat a lot faster, but it wasn't abnormal. He always felt like this with Renjun. The older boy felt his heartbeat against his back,  
"You think so?" he asked, his shy, timid smile dialling up to 11, his cheeks getting hot,  
"Yes, but you always look cute anyway," Jeno stammered a little because of his nervous nature, "can you feel my heartbeat?" he asked, shyly. Renjun nodded,  
"Your heart beats so hard, wow," he laughed, pushing back against Jeno's chest to feel it closer,  
"I love you, baby," said Jeno, his heart beating so loud and hard he thought he was about to die. He pulled Renjun even closer, if that was possible and said, "I love you so much, so so much, Renjun," and in that moment, he felt a tear leave his eye and stream down his face. It landed right on Renjun's shoulder. Renjun felt it,  
"Please don't cry, Jeno," he said, putting a hand up to the side of the younger boy's face, "I love you too, baby, but please, I don't wanna cry right now because I know I won't stop," he too felt his eyes begin to water,  
"You don't have to stop," said Jeno, feeling another tear drop. Slowly he began to lightly weep, "I just always need you to know how much I love you and how much I would do for you. I would give you the world, my baby, but you deserve so much more than even that, you deserve more than me," At this point Jeno was balling his eyes out with his face pushed up against the back of Renjun's head while still holding him tight. Upon hearing this, however, Renjun turned around and faced Jeno,  
"No no no no, baby, stop. I can't listen to you talk about yourself like that. It hurts so much and I-" he began stuttering, "I-just-I can't," his heart felt as heavy as an anchor "I love you so much it-I ca-can't-it hurts." Seeing his baby so vulnerable like this, Jeno began to cry harder. "You're the only one I want, Jeno, I love you." They sat there in silence for a while, letting each other calm down. After a short while, Jeno spoke with a hushed voice,  
"Promise we'll love each other forever?" He stuck out his pinky finger, Renjun wrapped his pinky around Jeno's,  
"I promise," he said. The tears and the puffy eyes were all they needed as proof and in the moment of love, they kissed with red eyes and damp cheeks. The perfect ending to a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> again, im sorry you had to read this.


End file.
